


hold your hand

by chiiibiiichan, tootsuro



Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, KuroKen - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Social Media, Soulmates, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, kuroo week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiibiiichan/pseuds/chiiibiiichan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsuro/pseuds/tootsuro
Summary: Famous, wealthy and successful—three words enough to describe Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozuken Kenma.In public, they were only known as best friends and partners in crime, but behind closed doors, they’re obviously more than that.Kuroo didn’t want to keep what they had a secret. He just wanted to tell the world about them.-Written for Kuroo Week 2020 - Soulmates + Social Media
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880713
Comments: 11
Kudos: 307
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	hold your hand

Kenma and Kuroo had always had and belonged to each other. It has been like that for who knows how long, so it was inevitable for them to get together.

Of course, their closest friends knew, but having high profiles, they had to keep their relationship a secret. At least, that’s what Kenma wants. 

“Ken, come on,” Kuroo leans over, whispering in his ear. Kenma shoots him a glare and he reverts back to his position, a few meters away.

They had just come out from the bar where their former team had a drink and Kuroo had been pestering Kenma to hold hands. 

“Kuro, how many times do I have to tell you that we both have a reputation to keep. If the papparazi finds out about us, there’s going to be massive backlash,” He explained for the nth time, making Kuroo groan.

”Come on, it’s only for tonight. I’m sure nobody’s going to recognize us at this hour, not to mention most people are either too dead drunk or asleep,” Kuroo pushed again, Kenma lets out a sigh and stops walking to face him. 

“Kuro, we just can’t in public, okay?” Kenma tried, his voice softening a little. Kuroo looks away from his eyes and pouts. 

“You know I don’t care about their opinions. I don’t give a shit what they put out there, I just want to make us public. I want to show the world that I’m yours, you’re mine,” He was obviously upset from the way that he spoke and the blond just lets out a defeated sigh. 

“We can do whatever we want when we’re home, Kuroo,” Kenma tries to pursue, Kuroo just rolled his eyes and then started to walk ahead. Kenma had to fall back, joining the others. 

They were both cautious that they don’t even go home at the same time just to avoid issues that might destroy both their careers. Kuroo was always the last to come home and so Kenma waited for him there. 

Kuroo lingered at their door that night, dizzy, drunk and too fucking upset. How long are they going to hide around like this? As petty as it sounded, he wanted to show off. Kenma was someone anybody should be proud of and Kuroo wanted to let anybody he belonged to him. 

A long sigh escaped his lips, his fingers loosening his tie as he punched in the code to their flat. The lights are turned off and he had guessed Kenma had already went to bed. 

He toed off his shoes and quietly padded to their room. He wanted to be upset, he wanted Kenma to bother him, to get his attention.

But the other had another bother and getting attention in mind. 

Kenma laid in their king-sized bed with his long hair fanning around his head, spiling all over the cotton pillows. He wore a silver silk top with no bottoms, one smooth leg is raised up and his head was turned to the window, it overlooked the city and glittered with yellow lights. 

Kenma turned as Kuroo fully enters the room, he looked at him with heavy lidded eyes and a parted mouth. Kuroo stirred in his pants. 

"Hey, you're home," Kenma murmurs. It felt like a punch in the gut. 

_What was it he was upset about again?_

Kuroo remained standing there, by the foot of their bed just staring. His Kenma was beautiful, and his heart swelled with so much longing and adoraton, it ached. 

Kenma lets out a pretty chuckle, crawling towards him. He kneeled to reach his face, Kuroo wasn't sure he was breathing then. He felt his fingers trail the front of his shirt, it hooked his loosened tie and he's slowly pulled forward. 

He met Kenma in a gentle kiss, "I haven't taken a shower yet," Kuroo interrupts, holding Kenma's face away.

"Unimportant. Come closer," Kenma huffed, cat eyes glinting darker. He stood to wrap his legs around Kuroo's waist, pressing his hips against his.

A growl rumbles in Kuroo's chest as he sealed Kenma's lips in a feral kiss. Gone was his inhibitions, his anger and whatever else he felt. The world could burn and he wouldn't notice. 

He caged him in his arms, grinding his hips down as a moan escapes Kenma's lips. He made quick work to dispose his button-up and tie, Kenma made a move to unbutton his pants. 

"Uh-uh," Kuroo smirks, snatching his hands, "You've upset me, kitten. Hurt my feeling bad." 

"Wha—" Kuroo slipped his tie around Kenma's wrists, tugging it close and pushing it above his head. 

Kenma wriggles beneath him, eyebrows tightly knit, "I don't like getting tied up, Kuro." 

Kuroo chuckles lowly, unbuttoning Kenma's shirt. He raked his nails over his skin delicately, elliciting soft gasps and quickening paths. Kenma bit his lips, face growing redder. 

"Don't lie," Kuroo mumbles, moving his hips. Kenma lets out another moan, "You love me like this." 

Kenms scoffs, breathless, "I love you all the time."

 _Fuck_. His heart seazed and he hung his head in satisfaction, "Damn it, kitten." 

Kuroo then dove down for a kiss, catching Kenma's lips and nibbling. He held Kenma's arms up with his left, and his right trailed down his body. Flickering over his erect nipples and sliding down to his underwear. 

He buried his face in his neck, sucking on a skin that made Kenma arc and shiver. He's already dripping in his hand, his kitten so desperate for his touch. 

Kuroo felt like a fucking God. 

His thumb circled around Kenma's head, and loud moans spilled out of his mouth after another. He moved down to kiss his chest, his tongue circling on a nipple as his hand pumped a little faster. 

"I—slow down, _fuck_ ," Kenma moans, mouth hung open and drooling. 

Kuroo slips a finger in as he bites his skin. Kenma had been reduced to loud moans and curled limbs, he wanted to grip onto Kuroo's hair bur his heavy hold never faltered. 

"T-Tetsu, my hands," he softly whines, jolting as Kuroo adds another finger. The way it curls and his pace was enough to bring tears in his eyes, add his mouth licking and biting all over. 

"Hmm, what about your hands?" Kuroo hums into his ear, Kenma shivers.

"Let—let go, I wanna hold you," He moans out. Kuroo bites the edge of his ear, a smirk dangerously playing on his lips.

"I'll think about it," Kuroo teases, removing his pants and underwear. He kneeled above him like a _fucking God_ , his erection stood proudly and dripping, his chest dribbled with sweat and in the dim light, the shadows casted all over his face and body made him look feral and dangerous.

A touch. He wanted a touch.

But Kuroo just removes his own underwear, lining himself with his opening. Kenma felt his stomach sink, his eyes rolling back in deep pleasure as Kuroo pushes in. 

"Oh god," Kenma whimpers, shifting his hips as he feels him inside. 

Kuroo watched him drunkenly, dazed and half-lidded as he rests his hands on his hips.

Nothing, _nothing,_ could fucking compare to the pleasure of having his kitten wrapped around him. 

He gave a thrust or two, both of them moaning loudly. Kenma raised his tied hands limply and Kuroo simply complies. As soon as the tie is undone, Kenma pulled Kuroo close. His legs wrapping tighter around his waist as Kuroo begins a relentless pace. 

A pace so slow and so deep, he can feel him everywhere. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe Kuroo was just so fucking thick, but it felt _so good._

"Ah, Tetsu," Kenma mewls, back arching and eyes tightly closing. 

Kuroo bites his lip as he watches him, his hands trailing up to Kenma's bruising neck. He runs his fingers through his damp hair before slipping a thumb into his mouth, Kenma bites him gently. 

"More, give me more," Kenma dazedly whimpers, tongue lapping up his finger and Kuroo began thrusting faster, harder, deeper. 

Just as Kuroo was about to come off the edge, he pulls out, flipping them both so that he laid on his back. He moves Kenma's hair to the side as he came down on his length. 

"Fuck, kitten," Kuroo hisses, hands gripping his lover's thighs as he rode him. 

Kenma looked wrecked, head lolling and drooling. It shook Kuroo to his core and he began meeting Kenma's hips, thrusting up as he came down. His fingers dug into his thighs roughly, as groans rumbles in his throat with Kenma drunkenly begging and moaning.

"Kitten," Kuroo groans, "Fuck, you feel so good." 

The way Kuroo had said it so sensually, so genuinely in pleasure. Kenma raked his fingers down his chest and he stills, screaming his moan as he came. 

Kuroo quickly moves up to hold him close, his pace unbothered as he moves his hips up and down in a dizzying succession. He set his teeth on Kenma's shoulders, biting harshly as he came with a low groan. 

He rode their climax farther, until he collapsed on his back with Kenma sprawled on his chest. 

Kenma buried his face on his neck, lips lightly brushing his skin. Kuroo tightened his hold. 

"I'm sorry, Tetsu," Kenma whispers, "I deny you everytime, but please remember that I'm the proudest out there. Always by your side and forever will be, I love you too much." 

Kuroo's heart clenches, he presses a kiss on the top of his head, "I know, kitten. I love you too much, too." 

They stayed for a couple more minutes like that, recovering from their high before Kuroo gathered Kenma in his arms to carry to the barhroom. He washed his hair in the bath and they talked about their day while soaked in the warm water, his arms stayed aound him, and Kenma laid back on his chest. 

Kuroo was too in love, all future's without Kenma by his side was long forgotten. It was either him or nothing, he was never afraid to lose anything else. 

He buried his face on his neck, _more, more, more._ He wanted all of him so badly he could have bursted to tears. 

"I love you, Kenma," he pours out, "I love you badly, deeply. Don't ever leave me behind." 

Kenma turned to him with the gentlest eyes, "Never, Kuroo. It's us or nothing." 

They got out of the bathroom and went back to their room, Kuroo helped Kenma put on his huge shirt with a dirty smile.

“I really can’t get tired of seeing you in my clothes,” Kuroo whispers to Kenma’s ear, making him sneer involuntarily. 

“Stop it. I have a stream scheduled tomorrow morning, we should sleep,” Kenma says, turning to him. Kuroo playfully rolled his eyes, then they burst out laughing. 

“Let me dry your hair first.”

He grabs the towel and gently pats Kenma’s hair. Not a moment too soon, his head began lolling to the side a little, a quiet snore coming out from his slightly opened lips, making Kuroo’s face break into a fond smile. Kenma is really a kitten. 

Kuroo brought him back to the bed after turning the lights off. He slipped in between the sheets and engulfed Kenma in his arms. The smell of their shampoo wafting to his nose. 

He slept with heart devoid of the upset he had felt earlier, as long as it's his Kenma, he'd endure anything.

* * *

The next morning, Kuroo woke up earlier than his kitten. He watched him with adoring eyes, the early morning sunlight traced his figure gloriously. The hickeys on his neck, Kuroo couldn’t help but bite his lips and trace his finger on the bruised skin, a sleepy mewl escaping Kenma's lips.

He couldn't help but snap a photo and post in his snapchat. Even though Kenma’s warning resounded in his head, he just couldn’t help it. 

He made sure not to show any evidence that might get the press and fans blowing up Kodzuken’s social media accounts with suspicious questions. He'll take on the questions himself.

Kuroo discarded his phone for the rest of the morning with that recent post and prepared breakfast for the two of them. 

Kenma comes into the kitchen later on, a furious expression decorating his freshly awoken face.

"Good morning, kitten," Kuroo says with a raised eyebrow, an amused smile on his lips 

“Kuro,” Kenma started, tone leveled and patient. He turned his phone towards Kuroo, showing the picture he just posted.

It attracted a lot of curious people in the span of two hours, all asking who it was and where they were and if he was in a relationship with that person on screen. They listed names of everybody except Kenma's.

“I told you to be careful, what the hell is this?” He asked, Kuroo just proceeded to flip the pancakes and avoided looking into his eyes. He was overreacting again, Kuroo thinks.

“Kuro,” He repeated, this time his tone dropping low enough that Kuroo whips his head to his direction, he drawled a sigh.

“No one knows it’s you, they're not even saying it's you. Stop being so paranoid, kitten,” He said, the frown and furrowed brows didn’t leave Kenma’s face and then he swiftly tapped on Kuroo’s phone, deleting the picture. 

“There," He threw the phone on the counter, a loud bang disrupting the morning peace.

Kuroo turns off the stove and picks up his phone, his skin started to prick with annoyance as he faces the empty screen. His notifications were blowing up, he muted all of them and face Kenma with a barely put together face.

"Look, Ken. Did you read the comment? They weren't even saying your name—" 

"So, I'm going to wait until they do?" Kenma interrupts, cat eyes flashing in anger, "If they begin suspecting me, they'll dig. Then they'll know how close we would be. It'll be a matter of time then before they put two and two together!" 

"What would be so wong with that?" Kuroo asks, coming closer, "It would save us the time of coming out ourselves! We'll just acknowledge it and it'll die down." 

"Don't you still get it? We just can't afford our relationship coming out, our careers are in their prime, what if everything backfires? It'll be a mess!" 

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows so deep as he stared back at Kenma, the burning sensation in his chest, the same one he had always felt when they talked about their relationship came with a force more painful. He wanted to shake Kenma so badly, erase all his doubts and let him agree with him for once.

"I'd lose everything before I lose you," Kuroo confesses lowly, pinning Kenma under his gaze, "How many times do I have to repeat that?" 

"But I don't want to lose everything. I want my career, and I want you," Kenma says, his tone slowly becoming painful. 

"You're not going to lose your career, Kenma!" Kuroo bursts in frustration, "You're a great person with a good fanbase! I'm sure they'll understand." 

"You don't know that!" 

"Fucking—Jesus, Kenma," Kuroo curses loudly, throwing his arms above his head. He closed the space between them, his hands encasing Kenma's face as he spoke, "Be brave for me at least once, and claim me. Say I'm yours, call me your fucking daddy in front of everyone else, I don't care. Claim me outside of this room."

Fuck, he felt like bursting into tears. They never went as far as this. They would always fall back into bed and kiss, talk about other things and enjoy each other's company. The pained look on Kenma's face and the way his eyes shone with unshed tears felt like he was gutted then and there.

"Kitten, I'm so desperate," Kuroo groans out, "I can't keep being your secret anymore." 

Kenma holds on to his wrist, his face twisting in hurt, "Don't make me choose." 

It was like a quick burn, like he accidentally touched the side of pot as he was cooking. Kuroo straightened up, he looked at Kenma with an unbelievable face.

"But I'm not making you. Is that what you think I'm about?" 

Kenma shook his head, his eyes alarmed, "N-No—No, I just... i just—" 

"Let's stop here," Kuroo says, "Let's stop here." 

"Take it back," Kenma quickly answers, his hands gripping onto his shirt, "You don't say that! You're not allowed to leave me." 

"You left me first, Kitten. You were never by my side." 

It happened quick, Kuroo couldn't understand a single thing anymore. He left without looking at Kenma's crying face. _God,_ he begged for him and he wanted to take it back. He wanted to take it back even before he said it. The moment he stepped out, he wanted to crash back in. 

He was in love with him too much, and they needed time to figure it out seperately. 

Kuroo went to Bokuto's place that morning, it must have been on his face. Must have been on how he carried himself so helplessly, that Bokuto just opened the door and ushered him inside. Akaashi added another plate on their table.

He cried a little while they were eating, and he spent the afternoon playing games with Bokuto. 

It was only when the day had ended that Bokuto asked, he gave him a beer and they moved to his apartment's veranda. It overlooked a river and the mountains, the city was on the far right.

"So?" 

"I told him we should stop," Kuroo vaguely answers, when he felt the sting, he drank a mouthful of beer, "He begged me to take it back." 

Bokuto watched his friend with a sympathetic face, "Did you?" 

"I left." 

Silence passed between them as they digested the weight of Kuroo's situation. It was one of those problems that if was face head on meant a lot of changes, a lot of risks. They had been putting it off for years, and Bokuto was kind of relieved. 

"Man, honestly," He starts, leaning back on his chair, "A lot of us are surprised you guys haven't come out yet. Kenma has a lot of self-control, but you? You're very persuasive." 

"I could never win with him," Kuroo chuckles lowly, "He could ask me to throw on a skirt and I'll do it." 

"Did he?" 

"Ass." 

Bokuto chuckled, wincing as he rubbed the spot Kuroo punched him playfully. Then a soft expression replaced his teasing face as he noticed the sadness in Kuroo, the longing and pain. 

"Give it some more time, yeah? Thats why you did it, didn't you?" 

"Yeah." 

"Ken'll come around. If there's something I'm 120% sure of apart from the fact that I'll spend my entire life with Akaashi, is that you and Kenma would do so, too." 

Kuroo grinned at this, "Yeah, okay."

"You can stay here, the couch is free. But I'm warning you that Akaashi gets loud in the morning," Bokuto adds, winking.

A week passed, Kuroo had finally accepted what Kenma wanted, but there was still a part of him that wants to tell the whole universe that they were each other’s. But even so, he just wanted to be with him, be it only when the curtains are closed or shown to the entire human population. 

He thanked Bokuto and Akaashi and left that morning, his apology already prepared and only needed to be said. Bokuto gave him one last smile and a slap on the back before sending him off. 

When he got to their apartment, he took a deep shaky breath before he punched their code in. He searched the place for Kenma, finding him in his gaming room.

He knocked first, hoping Kenma didn’t have a stream today, but he already knew that he was. 

He was about to back off and wait for Kenma to finish, but then he heard his voice call his behind the door. He wasn’t sure at first, but he called out his name again.

Kuroo slowly slid the door open, poking his head in. Kenma sat on his gaming chair, brightly illuminated with a studio light and two monitor. His hais tied back on his neck, and he wore... his sweater.

When their eyes finally met, that’s when Kuroo felt just how much he missed his kitten. He was about to rush in, but maybe he was in the middle of streaming and he already knows just how m—

“Kuroo, it’s okay," Kenma said, his voice gentle. He must have finished.

“Kenma, kitten, I’m sorry,” He started to say, coming forward. His apology stacked up in his mouth, muddling and maybe he should just cry.

The other just lets out a sigh and stood up from his chair and approached him.

Kenma whispered, “You sure took your time.” Before kissing him square on the lips. 

Kuroo was obviously taken aback, but eventually gave in. He missed him, he missed him so bad. Having Kenma back in his arms felt like the final piece finishing a puzzle. He was home.

Kenma giggled on his lips, “I missed you.” He whispers, looking up at Kuroo with the softest eyes.

Kuroo groans, overwhelmed with his goddamn affection. He buried his face in his neck, eyes wounded so tight in his waist. What was he thinking leaving? He couldn't have lasted longer without Kenma.

He felt him move them back and just as Kuroo lifted his face, Kenma turned his head towards where his camera was set up and said, “There you have it, folks.” He announced.

Baffled, Kuroo stood there frozen in place. Looking at the camera like it was an alien. 

"Kuroo Tetsurou, 26. From Japan Volleyball Association," Kenma continues, pulling his face close to his, "Is mine." 

Kuroo's gaze turned to the monitor, _he was still livestreaming!_ They were too far too read, but the comment section is blowing up, messages coming in so fast. 

"Oh shit," Kuroo numbly says, a disassociated chuckle escaping him. He turned to Kenma, "Kitten, you didn't." 

"I did, _daddy,_ " Kenma teased. 

Kuroo groans, he made quick work to move far and to the camera. He grinned and held two fingers up, "Till the next stream, be gentle on the questions. I'll answer them for you." 

He ended it and turned to Kenma, patiently waiting with his hands held together. 

"So," He probes.

"So," Kuroo hums, "We're here." 

"We're here." 

"Are you proud of me?" 

Kuroo could've just collapsed then, "Kenma."

He gathered him in his arms, lifting him up as his kitten wrapped around him. He could feel his lips on his neck, and his hold was so tight. Kuroo moved them to their bedroom, and he sat on the edge of their bed with Kenma on his lap. He ran his hands on his back soothingly. 

"I'm sorry I took too long," he says, "I left you alone here." 

"I would've waited as long as it takes. I'm sorry too, but I did it. And I don't care if I lose everything, just not you," Kenma mumbles, "You stay with me forever." 

"Okay, kitten," Kuroo chuckles, "But I feel like you're gonna get more popular now. Would you still have time for me?" 

"I always have time for you." 

Jesus.

"You slay me, Kenma. You slay me "

Kenma pulls away slightly, holding Kuroo's face, "I love you."

Kuroo pulls in for a kiss, "I love you." 

"It's us or nothing." 

He nods, they had a vow now and he had never felt more secure. He'll spend forever with him, he'll make sure.

"It's us or nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> the ending maybe dragged because self-indulgent kuroken fluff. nobody can stop, especially not tootsuro—(chiiibiiichan)
> 
> I am against this ending but I guess I can’t complain either. I hope you enjoyed our first fluff ending. -Tootsuro


End file.
